NUEVA VIDA
by bella-1998
Summary: CUANDO EDWARD SE FUE BELLA QUEDO MUY AFECTADA ¿PODRA PERDONARLO ALGUNA VEZ? O TENDRA QUE APRENDER A VIVIR SIN EL; Y SI LO PERDONA ¿QUE PASRA DESPUES?
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno, es obvio que ninguno de estos personajes es mío, pero por aquí la gente suele aclarar eso… Así que: estos personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, no a mí. _

UNA NUEVA VIDA

Capitulo 1 El suicidio

BELLA POV

Después de que Edward me dejo mi mundo ya no tenia sentido, toda mi vida se fue con el, soporte una temporada solo por la gente que me queria (CHARLY, REENE, Y MIS AMIGOS), pero ya no lo soporto mas, la herida que dejo en mi pecho cada vez es mas grande y solamente hay una manera de deshacerme de ella.....

Era una mañana fría y Charly se había ido a trabajar temprano, yo tenia que apresurarme si queria llegar a la escuela; pero no, yo no queria llegar nunca mas a la escuela, vaya yo no queria llegar mas a ninguna parte.

Toda la noche estuve pensando en las maneras de como deshacerme de aquella herida que tanto me dolía y solo había una forma, era una locura, si, pero tenia que hacerlo, se también que antes de irse le prometí que no aria nada estupido, pero esa es una promesa que ya no puedo cumplir, solo que tenia un pequeño problema ¿Como lo aria?

Bueno creo que la mejor manera de hacerlo era algo que me causara demasiada adrenalina, ya que tal vez con tanta adrenalina no piense ni siquiera en lo que estaba haciendo; y que creo saber como.

Una vez que salí con , me comento que para divertirse ellos se tiraban de un acantilado, pero que era necesaria practicarlo con alguien que supiera hacerlo, pues bien creo que esa era la opción perfecta, esta misma tarde tendría que intentarlo.

Pero antes tenia que pensar en como evitarle tanto dolor a Charly y René así que me puse a escribir una excusa, tonta pero ya que nunca es sido buena para esto creo que lo hice bastante bien así que me puse a redactar la carta que le daría a Charly:

_Querido Charly:_

_Creo que todo este tiempo tuviste razón y he decidido hacerte caso, voy a hacer un largo viaje y probable mente no te vuelva ver dentro de mucho tiempo, no quiero que te preocupes, tal vez no tengamos comunicación por mucho tiempo y seque a donde he decidido viajar no tiene demasiada señal, si te preguntas ¿por que?, pensé que era mejor si estuviera apartada de todo por un tiempo(un muy largo tiempo, ósea todo la vida), no me despedí de ti por que lo decidí esta mañana y tu ya te habías ido pero recuerda que te quiero mucho , a y un favor no le digas nada de esto a mama si ya sabes como se pone._

_Te dejo muchos besos, te quiere tu hija Bella._

Flash back

-Bella- oí decir a Charly pero no le conteste.

-Hija ya es tiempo de que salgas de esa depresión-dijo Charly con cara de preocupación y enojo a la vez.

-¿De que hablas?, yo no tengo nada, estoy bien enserio papa deja de preocuparte-dije tratando de parecer normal, aunque en mi estado no era fácil.

-Bella tienes que dejar de pensar en el, tienes que aceptar que no va a volver, tal vez un viaje te aria bien te ayudaría a olvidar todo -dijo con cara de preocupado al darse cuenta de lo que me había dicho.

- Deja de preocuparte si, estoy bien y no necesito un viaje,-dije parándome de la silla y poniéndome en camino para salir de la casa.

-Bella, solo piénsalo, sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo-dijo Charly

-Gracias, ahora será mejor que me vaya si no se me va a hacer tarde para la escuela, adiós papa te quiero-dije saliendo de la casa.

Fin del flash back

Cuando termine de escribir la carta me di cuenta de que mi cara estaba húmeda pues había estado llorando sin darme cuenta, pensé en abortar el plan, pero el dolor de la herida volvió, y decidí que era necesario hacerlo; así que tome mi maleta con ropa (que mas tarde tiraría por ahí) y salí a toda prisa de la casa.


	2. Chapter 2

UNA NUEVA VIDA

Capitulo 2 Salvar a un amor

EDWARD POV

Cuando deje a Bella sabía a lo que me enfrentaba pero nunca pensé que fuera tan duro, sentía que si fuera un humano el corazón me dejaría de latir y en ese momento me di cuenta de algo que tal vez ya no recordaba, ¡Bella era humana! , no me permití llegar mas lejos y quite de mi mente las imágenes que me avía creado, seguramente estoy siendo drástico y el corazón de Bella seguirá latiendo por mucho tiempo,-si eso es- me dije a mi mismo-Bella esta mejor sin ti- me repetía una y otra vez.

-Edward, puedo pasar hermano-dijo Alice sacándome a tiempo de mis pensamientos.

-Como quieras- fue mi única repuesta.

-Hermano no puedes seguir así, tu decidiste tu destino, ahora ven con nosotros vamos a ir a cazar unos pumas-dijo Alice tratando de animarme.

-No, no quiero gracias vallan ustedes-dije con voz desanimada-vete por favor si, quiero estar solo-dije tirándome en un sofá que había en mi nuevo cuarto.

-Como quieras, pero no creas que esto se va a quedar aquí tenemos que hablar muy seriamente Edward nos estas empezando a preocupar- oí decir a Alice pero no le preste atención

-como quieras- fue lo único que le dije y después la oí salir azotando la puerta

De nuevo estaba solo, el tiempo pasaba lento y me dirán loco pero lo único que hacia era ver _"Romeo y Julieta" _una y otra vez como si eso la fuera a traer otra vez junto a mi pero eso no me importaba solo quería recordar las tardes que pasábamos viendo esta película, estaba sumiso en mis pensamientos cuando oí un carro estacionarse frente a la casa.

-¿Tan pronto regresan?-dije aun viendo la película.

-Edward tenemos que hablar hermano- oí decir a Alice que ya se encontraba detrás de mi.

-Alice, ya se de que quieres hablar y ya te dije que no me molestes yo quiero estar solo y si, ya se que yo decidí mi destino pero por lo mismo quiero sufrirlo yo solo-dije sin dejar de mirar la película.

-Edward, no te hablo de ti es ella, esta sufriendo te necesita-dijo Alice aun sin lograr captar mi atención-a caso no te importa lo que le pasa-fue entonces cuando me enoje con ella como se atrevía a decirme que Bella no me importaba.

-! ALICE CULLEN, como te atreves a decir eso sabes cuanto he sufrido por ella y que es el centro de mi universo no hay nada que me preocupe mas y tu lo sabes como te atreves.......-

-¡Edward! escuchame Bella se va y no va volver-dijo o prácticamente grito Alice interrumpiéndome.

¿Se va? pregunte para mi mismo bueno y que mas daba si se iba talvez era lo mejor para ella alejarse de todo lo le recordara a mi.

-¿Y que mas da? es lo mejor para ella - dije volviendo a tratar de concentrarme en la película.

-No lo entenderás si no mejas terminar de explicarte-dijo Alice regañándome -vi. Algo sobre Bella pero era confuso ¡Edward ponme atención!-grito Alice al ver que no la estaba escuchando.

-Esta bien -dije apagando la tele y volteando a ver a mi hermana -¿que viste?-.

-Escribió una carta a Charly donde decía que se iba de viaje pero la vi. Y no iba hacia el aeropuerto iba a una carretera muy angosta echa de pura tierra y terminaba en un...... acantilado-fue entones cuando logro captar mi atención ¿que quería decir con "termina en un acantilado"?.

-Alice, me estas tratando de decir que Bella.....-

-si Edward creo que Bella se quiere suicidar-dijo Alice con cara de espanto

-¡no, no puede ser me prometió que no aria nada estupido y eso es algo estupido!-ya no sabia ni lo que decía, no podía creerlo ella no se podía hacer daño por mi culpa.

-Edward tenemos que hacer algo para salvarla- dijo Alice con cara de querer llorar (claro que ella no podía).

-Pero ¿que podemos hacer Alice? no puedo dejar que se haga daño y mucho menos que se mate por mi-estaba desesperado quería salir corriendo pero ¿adonde? ni siquiera sabia donde estaba.

-Alice llévame a donde esta necesito hablar con ella decirle que la amo y convencerla de que si se mata yo me iría con ella........Alice dime por favor donde esta-dije practica mente arrodillándome ante ella.

-Vamos no hay tiempo que perder tenemos poco tiempo antes de que esto suceda-dijo Alice ya en el coche.


	3. Chapter 3

UNA NUEVA VIDA

CAPITULO 3 REENCUENTRO

BELLA POV

Todo estaba listo mi padre creía que me había ido de viaje, y no me buscaría, claro almenos por un rato.

Y ahora ya que estoy aquí parada frente a un acantilado apunto de tirarme, pienso en los momentos que pasamos juntos cada bello momento que sus labios rozaban los míos, no medí cuenta ni de cuando empecé a llorar; pero ahora ya no me podía arrepentir tenia que terminar con esto.

Me pare de puntas en el acantilado lista para tirarme cuando oí algo una voz que conocía perfectamente.

-¡BELLA, NO LO AGAS, DA UN PASO CUIDADOSAMENTE HACIA TRAS!-grito Edward

-¡EDWARD!-grite y corrí a abrazarlo sin pensarlo.

-Bella mi Bella; me lo prometiste-dijo Edward alejándome un poco de el.

-por que no pensaste en Charly, Reene, dime en que pensabas cuando decidiste hacer esto-dijo Edward regañándome

-a claro el trato- fue lo único que dije dirijnendome a mi coche.

Después de todo tendría que irme a un hotel e intentar mi plan otro DIA, ya que de seguro Edward no me dejaría llevarlo acabo ahora, pero el no había regresado por que me quería sino por que se sentía culpable de que fue el que causo todo esto.

-Bella ¿a donde vas? ¿Que te pasa? creí que te alegraba verme- dijo Edward agarrándome por un brazo

-Ya cumpliste Edward me salvaste ahora te puedes ir, después de todo solo estabas aquí ¿por eso no?-dije sin darme cuenta de que estaba llorando.

- de que hablas Bella estoy aquí . por que me preocupaba lo que te pudiera pasar-dijo Edward.

-si, y ya viste que estoy a salvo así que te puedes ir, o por dios ¡Alice estas aquí!- dije corriendo a abrazarla

Ella me devolvió el abrazo y me dijo -mi pequeña hermanita ¿que voy a hacer contigo?-después me beso en la frente y miro con enojo a Edward.

-¿Alice, tu si viniste a.C. por que te importo verdad, o solo por que no querías sentirte culpable? como alguien que conozco-dije limpiándome las lagrimas de los ojos y evitando mirar los ojos de Edward.

-Bella déjame explicarte-dijo Edward.

-Ya viste lo que causaste Edward ahora Bella ya no confía en el amor que le tenemos-dijo Alice jalándome a su lado- Bella sabes que yo te quiero como a una hermana y que me preocupa todo lo que pueda pasarte al igual que a todo mi familia-.

-Ven vamos a que te calmes- me dijo Alice jalándome hacia una banca no puse resistencia después de todo si necesitaba calmarme un poco.

EDWARD POV

-Después de todo lo logre-pensé para mi mismo -la salve pero ahora que ago ella piensa que ya no la amo y que solo estoy aquí . por que me sentí culpable; ¿como le ago entender que la amo y que nunca fue verdad el que me había cansado de ella? como explicarle que es el centro de mi universo.

Creo que solo había una manera-el tiempo- demostrarle que la sigo amando con todo mi ser y ganarme su confianza otra vez, se que no será fácil pero me ganare su amor de nuevo, y nunca mas la volveré a dejar.

Talvez me lleve toda la vida (su vida en este caso) pero se que lo lograre la recuperare.

-Bella, ¿podemos hablar a solas un minuto por favor? , necesito explicarte todo-dije caminando hacia ella lo mas despacio que pude.

-Edward ahora no- dijo Alice viéndome a los ojos -Bella necesita descansar llevémosla a casa-.

-¡No! A casa no, Charly piensa que me fui de viaje- dijo Bella

-Bueno entonces vamos a nuestra casa hay te quedaras por un tiempo y luego volverás a tu casa como si hubieras regresado de el viaje-dijo Alice dando a entender que por mas que le hiciera no me la iba a dejar sola un minuto.

-Alice, no tienes que hacer eso, te lo prometo no haré nada en contra de mi vida-dijo Bella mientras yo rogaba por que Alice no la dejara ir y la obligara a venir con nosotros.

-No, no hay nada que discutir te vas con nosotros y punto-dijo Alice arrastrándola hacia el coche.


	4. Chapter 4

UNA NUEVA VIDA

CAPITULO 4 La pelea

BELLA POV

El camino a casa de los Cullen fue largo y tedioso nadie hablo durante todo el camino hasta que llegamos ala puerta donde todos nos esperaban.

-Llegamos -dijo Alice y todos bajamos del coche.

-Bella-dijo Emmet con un entusiasmo increíble como si fuera un niño que perdió un juguete y lo acababa de encontrar .-sabia que regresarías- dijo dándome un abrazo que casi me asfixiaba-sebes que hubiera matado a mi hermano si algo te pasaba por su Emmet soltándome al fin.

-Emmet déjala en paz, deja que respire- dijo Esme haciendo a un lado a Emmet.

-Bella amor nos tenias preocupados ¿que paso? ¿Estas bien?-me pregunto Esme con preocupación; creo que si alguien me quería de vedad como una hija era ella.

-Si Esme no te preocupes estoy bien gracias a Alice y Edward creo que llegaron a tiempo perdón por este mal momento, no los quiero incomodar así que entenderé si prefieren que me quede en un teniendo la esperanza de que me dejaran ir ya que me estaba empezando a poner de mil colores, no soportaba la vergüenza.

-Ni hablar Bella tu te quedaras aquí el tiempo que sea necesario iré preparar tu cuarto-(por que Bella ya tenia un cuarto en esa casa) dijo Esme y entro a la casa corriendo seguida por Alice y Rosali quien no me sorprendió que ni siquiera me dirigiera la palabra.

-Que bueno que estés a salvo Bella- dijo Jasper y entro en la casa con Esme y Alice.

-Me alegra que estés aquí sana y salva Bella, bienvenida a casa lo que necesites me lo puedes pedir-dijo Carlisle dando me un abrazo.

-gracias por recibirme- le respondí, el asintió y luego entro a la casa.

-Creo que mejor entro- dijo Emmet guiñándole un ojo a su hermano.

-Te acompaño- le dije a Emmet pues no tenia ganas de estar a solas con Edward.

-Bella espera tenemos que hablar- dijo Edward agarrándome de un brazo.

-¿Vamos?- me pregunto extendiéndome la mano.

No me quedo otra opción pues cuando voltee Emmet ya se había ido. Tome su mano y empezamos a caminar hacia el bosque.

- De que quieres hablar Edward -dije con tono desesperado, la verdad si estaba impaciente por lo que iba a decir pero no me haría ilusiones.

-Quiero que me perdones.

-¿Perdonarte? ¿Por que?

-Nada de esto hubiera pasado si yo no te hubiera dejado

-Edward solo te fuiste eso no es como para ser castigado después de todo creo que el seguir a tus sentimientos no es nada malo.

-Sigue siendo culpa mía ¿que es lo peor que hubiera pasado si el que te hubiera dejado fuera un humano como Mike, alguien a quien quisieras pero no tanto como para matarte?

-¿Como es que llego Mike a esta conversación?

-Maldita sea Bella, Mike siempre a estado en esta conversación por que el te ama realmente y el te conviene mucho mas que yo.

-Sabes que tienes razón la vida siempre termina castigando a los que aman incondicional mente, como yo o como el único que me a soportado todo este tiempo, y lo único que yo le he dado a cambio a sido un ......."no tengo ganas de salir con nadie, Mike". mira que no es difícil salir odiando a una persona que te a roto el corazón en mil pedazos.

O no que había echo pensé inmediata mente, bueno en realidad solo había dicho la verdad que nada tendría que afectarle a el después de todo el ya no me amaba. Creo que esto se estaba poniendo muy tenso y yo no decía nada bueno cuando me enojaba, pero su respuesta (la cual no me esperaba) no me dio otra opción.

-Tienes razón Mike el hombre mas generoso de este planeta, y tu le rompes el corazón por que no vas y buscas un consuelo en el talvez el no sea tan malo como para llevarte a suicidarte.

-Sabes que si para esto querías hablar yo mejor me voy - me di media vuelta y empecé a caminar el se quedo hay parado lo ultimo que le dije fue -no te preocupes no te molestare mas ni a ti ni a tu familia solo me quedare un par de días y luego me voy-salí corriendo en dirección opuesta no sabia a donde iba pero lo que si sabia era que iba bañada en lagrimas.

EDWARD POV

- No te preocupes no te molestare mas ni a ti ni a tu familia solo me quedare un par de días y luego me voy-salio corriendo en dirección opuesta a donde yo estaba no sabia a donde iba pero lo que si sabia era que iba bañada en lagrimas.

-ERES UN ESTUPIDO EDWARD QUE HICISTE-me dije a mi mismo- quieres recuperarla y lo único que haces es entregarla a los brazos de otro. En que estaba pensando al decirle que se fuera a consolar con Mike, ¿que acaso no le había echo ya el suficiente daño al irme como para lastimarla con mis palabras?

Debo encontrarla pedirle perdón decirle que actué por puros celos pero ¿Donde estaba?

-Talvez volvió a casa- debo apresurarme si toda vía la quiero encontrar hay.

Salí corriendo y entre en la casa a toda prisa.- ¡BELLA!-grite con todas mis fuerzas-Bella perdóname yo no quería decir eso debes escucharme; Bella ¿donde estas?-

Corría desesperado de un lugar a otro.

-¡EDWARD!- oí que me gritaban des de la cocina pero no era la voz que yo quería escuchar de todas maneras baje corriendo.

Al entrar en la cocina lo primero que recibí fue un puñetazo en la cara.

-¿como te atreves a hacerle esto a alguien como ella? nunca pensé que fueras tan poco hombre hermano-dijo- Emmet alzándome del suelo con una sola mano.

-Emmet déjalo explicarse- dijo Esme con tono preocupado.

Después de todo me lo merecía ni siquiera yo podía explicar por que le había dicho eso a Bella; bueno en realidad si podía le dije eso por que soy un verdadero idiota.

-¿Y que nos va a explicar? Lo que le hizo a Bella no tiene perdón, tu la viste salio, destrozada y no es difícil adivinar que la lastimo-dijo Alice mirándome con enojo.

-Edward explícanos que paso ¿por que salio corriendo Bella?-dijo Carlisle alejando a Emmet de mi.

-Yo no merezco el perdón de nadie, lo se pero ahora tengo que encontrarla, ¿pueden decirme a donde se fue?-dije desesperado

-No lo sabemos no quiso hablar con nadie solo tomo su maleta y salio corriendo- dijo Carlisle

-¿y por que no la detuvieron?- pregunte con desesperación

-Edward no podemos obligarla a quedarse si no quiere-

-Me tengo que ir, tengo que encontrarla y pedirle perdón, necesito hablar con ella-.

-Te acompaño- dijo Emmet con un tono de voz que sonó como un hermano mayor protegiendo a su hermanita de un mounstro.-No voy a dejar que la vuelvas a lastimar.-

-como quieras – respondí y salí de ahí a toda prisa


	5. Chapter 5

UNA NUEVA VIDA

CAPITULO 5 CELOS

BELLA POV

Llegue a la casa de los Cullen sin darme cuenta; decidi entrar en la casa y sacar mi maleta pues lo mejor seria no volver a ver a Edward por lomenos en lo que me calmaba un poco no podia verme destrosada por el.

Al entrar en la casa me en contre a Alice en la sala junto con Jasper y Emmet decidi pasar corriendo tal vez no me verian, pero creo que mi intento fallo porque cuando iba subiendo las escaleras vi a Alice y a Emmet en la sima.

-Bella ¿que te pasa?¿ por que lloras?- pregunto Alice deteniendome por el brazo.

-No quiero hablar dejenme pasar por favor-dije intentando empujarlos para que me dejaran pasar.

-Bella si mi hermano te hizo esto te juro que no va a salir ileso-dijo Emmet

-ya les dije que no quiero hablar, ustedes saben que los quiero mucho a los dos pero yo no puedo seguir en esta casa -dije secandome las lagrimas de la cara pero en pocos segundos se vovio a bañar en lagrimas.

-A no eso si que no, puede que no quieras habler y lo comprendo pero tu no sales de aqui en ese estado-dijo Emmet cargandome.

-!Emmet bajame¡-dije tratando de soltarme

-Emmet suelta a Bella-oi decir a Carlisle desde abajo de las escaleras.

-Si ella se quiere ir es libre de hacerlo, solo quiero que sepas que cuentas con todo nuestro apoyo Bella-

-Grasias.........te lo agradesco mucho Carlisle , pero no quiero causales mas molestias-dije dirijiendome hacia mi cuarto.

Agarre mi maleta y me dispuse a salir cuando alguien me dijo por la espalda.

-Mi hermano es un idiota pero te quiere Bella- dijo Alice corriendo a abrazandome.

-No Alice creo que a Edward ya no le queda nada de amor por mi-dije abrazandola y sali corriendo de alli.

Al llegar a la carretera tome un taxi que me dejo en la entrada del bosque del otro lado de la casa de los Cullen o para ser mas exactos a un lado de la escuela.

Estaba echa un mar de lagrimas lo mejor seria que me sentara o en pocos minutos me desmayaria.

-¿Bella?- o no lo unico que me faltaba, Mike estaba parado a un lado de mi con cara de preocpacion -¿Bella estas bien?- creo que era de suponer que no puesto, que estaba sentada al pie de un arbol con la cabeza entre las manos, y por si fuera poco bañada en lagrimas.

-¿me puedo sentar?-pregunto ya casi sentado.

-Claro- después de todo lo que me habia dicho Edward decidi cambiar mi trato hacia Mike después de todo era el unico que soporto todo este tiempo.

-Bella¿Por qué lloras?-

Sin siquiera pensarlo me lanze a el aferrandome a su cuello se que no hacia bien pero en estos momentos necesita a un amigo y un hombro para llorar.

Me quede un rato abrazada a el y el no dijo ni una sola palabra, estaba apunto de quedarme dormida cuando oi algo un sonido que venia del bosque.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que seguia abrazada a separe rapidamente y me puse de pie.

-Grasias por tu compañía Mike, creo que te hice perder toda la tarde- dije mirando al cielo que ya estaba oscuro y limpiandome las ultimas lagrimas que quedaban en mi cara .

-Sera mejor que me valla sino mi mama se va a empezar a procupar,¿estaras bien si me voy?-dijo dando un paso que lo acerco mas ami .

-Creo que si, la verdad debo pensar unas cosas a solas asi que me quedare otro rato aquí-Algo si era seguro, a Mike no le podia mentir después de todo sabia que el me apoyaria fuese cual fuese mi posision.

-¿Segura que no me quieres contar nada?-dijo dandome un abrazo.

-Segura, ahora mejor vete sino en verdad se van a empezar a preocupar por ti-dije dandole un beso en la majilla de despedida y después se fue.

-Bella-oi decir a alguien en lo profundo del bosque.

-¿Emmet?,Emmet ¿Qué haces aquí?-dije arreglandome lo mas que pude no me podia ver asi.

-Bella te hemos estado buscando por todos lados ¿Dónde estabas?-¿hemos? Me pregunte, puesi que tonta deveria haberme imaginado que Edward tambien vendria, no podia decir le que estuve llorando-pero tampoco puedo mentirle- me dije al ver que Edward se allaba detrás de su hermano.

-No te preocupes Emmet solo me quede un rato aquí platicando con "Mike", el se acaba de ir hace poco-dije dirijiendome especialmente hacia Edward-Emmet, sigue en pie lo de quedarme en tu casa creo que ya se iso un poco tarde para buscar un hotel- senti que los colores me subian a la cara ¿que iban a pensr de mi?

-Claro que si-dijo Edward adelantando se a su hermano.

-Grasias- dije caminando hacia ellos, enseguida Edward se acerco a cargar la maleta pero yo no lo deje queria tener el menos contacto posible con el –yo puedo sola-dije quitandole la maleta de la mano.

-Hermana ¿me dejarias llebar tu maleta?- dijo ingnorando los ultimos veinte segundos, se hacerco a mi y yo le entrege la maleta.

-Grasias hermano-dije empezando a caminar.

EDWARD POV

Como pude ser tan idiota, ahora Mike llebaba la ventaja no solo se avia enojado conmigo, sino que al parecer Mike se habia aprobechado de la situacion.

Senti que me caia en mil pedazos al verla abrazada de Mike llorando por mi culpa cuando yo deveria de estar en ese lugar consolandola, abrazandola y llenando mis pulmones de ese aroma que tanta falta me hacia.

El transcurso a la casa fue callado exepto cuando se me ocurrio hablarle a Bella lo cual fue inútil.

-Bella perdon se que fui un estupido…-ella parecio ingnorarme.

-Emmet puedes subirle a la musica por favor esa cancion me gusta me la dedico mi amigo MIKE-dijo sin voltear a verme.

Claro ahora hasta una cancion le abia dedicado ese estupido, si que me costaria trabajo volver a ganarme su amor pense.

Pero eso no me importaba yo la necesitaba a mi lado y no la dejaria ir tan facil pues los celos eran un juego de dos.


	6. Chapter 6

UNA NUEVA VIDA

CAPITULO 6 JUEGO DE DOS

EDWARD POV

Era de noche todos se habian ido exepto Bella y yo que estabamos en la cocina.

-Bella ¿podemos hablar?-le dije mientras se servia un vaso con leche.

-si quieres habla-dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa , yo la segui y me sente enfrente de ella .

-Bella, quiero decierte que........-en eso sono mi celular ¡Malditasea por que justo ahora!

-Esperame no te muevas- le dije mientras contestaba el celular.

Era Tanya, ultimamente era muy insistente conmigo desde que se entero que termine con ella.

-Bueno; hola Tanya que gusto escucharte- conteste agarrando de la mano a Bella pues se estaba poniendo de pie para retirarse.

Tanya sigio hablando la verdad yo nisiquiera le puse atencion pues estaba realmente hipnotisado por sus ojos tan hermosos, estaba plenamente concentrado en ella cuando oi la voz de Tayna.

-Entonces que decies ¿aceptas mi invitacion Edward?-

-¿Invitacion? -le pregunte desviando la mira da de Bella.

-Edward te acabo de invitar al cine y tu nisiquiera me escuchaste-dijo Tanya enojada.

-No lose Tanya no estoy de humor para salir.......-en so sono otro telefono no era el de la casa asi que supuse que era el de Bella.

-Bueno, ¡Mike!-. dijo Bella y salio corriendo a su cuarto.

Tenia que segurla asi que decidi cortar a Tanya.

-Tanya tengo que pensarlo te hablo despues, nos vemos -despues de decir esto le colge y corri al cuarto de Bella, se que era una falta de respeto pero tenia que eschuar que le decia asi que me dispuse a escuchar.

-O Mike se me olvido por completo que tenia que llamarte,perdoname por favor te lo compensare de algun modo ¿si?-le decia Bella a Mike.

-¿ Al cine?¿hoy en la noche?, esta bien creo que me hace falta distraerme nos vemos haialas ocho ¿te parece?-asi que hiba a ir al cine con Mike, pues bien como dije antes, los celos son juego de dos.

Saque el celular y tecle un numero a toda velocidad:

-Bueno ¿Tanya?, ya lo pense y te parece bien si vamos hoy en la noche al cine?.....-

-¡Enserio Edward, claro que si ¿ a que hora pasas por mi? estamos en el hotel "Mansion".

-Paso por ti alas ocho , nos vemos- colge y corri escaleras abajo pues Bella estaba apunto de salir de su cuarto.

-Edward voy a salir, hoy en un rato, ¿le puedes habisar a Esme para que no se preocupen?-Pregunto Bella desde las escaleras.

-Claro pero, ¿adonde vas?, le dije al oido pues en dos segundos estaba parado junto a que no me iba a contestar pero entonces ocurrio se dio la vuelta y quedamos frente a frente, senti como si me dieran shocks electricos, una corriente impresionante corria por mi cuerpo, tenia que probar el sabor de sus labios una vez mas estaba apunto de besarla; pero ella volteo la cara y me dijo:

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones- me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Aun no lograba entender por que me ponia asi despues de todo tenia razon, ella no tenia que darme explicaciones, pero yo las conseguiria por mi parte.

Me fui a mi cuarto a arreglarme, cuando oi que alguien cerraba la puerta de afuera, me asome por mi ventana y hai estaba ella, se veia tan hermosa,- tengo que recuperarla- me dije a mi mismo y me fui a arreglarme pues en un rato tenia que pasar por Tanya.

Antes de salir le deje una nota a mismpapas para que no se preocuparan:

_Bella salio con Mike y yo sali con Tanya vuelvo en un rato._

Tome mi coche y sali a todo prisa; al llegar a casa de Tanya ella ya me esperaba afuera, me baje para abrirle la puerta y le dije:

-Buenas noches Tanya ¿nos vamos?-

-Claro- me dijo y se subi a mi coche-

El camino fue corto y en poco tiempo ya estaba ahi en la puerta del cine, y ahi estaba ella divirtiendose con Mike.


	7. Chapter 7

UNA NUEVA VIDA

CAPITULO 7 EXPLOSION

BELLA POV

-No te preocupes-me repetía una y otra vez-esta noche no vas a pensar en el y te vas a divertir con Mike-y eso era esta noche solo existía Mike y mi diversión esta noche no pensaría en.........Edward.

-¡Bella!-gritaba Mike del otro lado del cine

-¡Aquí estoy Mike!- le grite y en dos segundos lo tenia junto a mi.

-Bella que gusto verte bien- me dijo mientras me daba un abrazo, y entones lo vi. .

-Malditasea- dije entre dientes pensando que Mike no me había escuchado pero me equivoque.

-¿que pasa Bella?-dijo Mike con cara de preocupado.

-Nada, vamos a comprar los boletos- lo jale para que empezara a caminar hacia las taquillas.

Pero como podía ser posible ¿que hacia Edward aquí ¡y con Tanya!?

-OK Bella el vino con Tanya y tu con Mike y seguro el ni siquiera te vio así que no vas a volver a verlo en toda la noche y ni siquiera lo vas a pensar-Me dije a mi misma y seguí caminando con Mike.

Compramos los boletos y entramos a la sala.............la película estaba bastante aburrida hasta que me di cuenta de quien se sentaba dos filas delante de nosotros.

-O no- pensé pero creo que lo dije en voz alta por que Mike me contesto.

-Bella ¿te encuentras bien?

-Al decir verdad creo que no me siento muy bien Mike- tuve que contestarle con una pequeña mentira, bueno que en realidad no era del todo una mentira pues si me sentía muy mal viendo a Edward con Tanya en el cine.

-¿quieres que nos vallamos?

-Creo que seria una muy buena opción -le dije a Mike el asintió y nos encaminábamos hacia la salida cuando alguien me llamo.

-Bella, ¿eres tú? ¿Estas bien?- Genial por que me tuve que parar justo ahora.

Pero no podía dejar que supiera que ya lo había visto.

-¿Edward? ¿Que haces aquí?-le pregunte dando media vuelta pero evite mirarlo a los ojos.

-Vine con Tanya al cine pero ¿te sientes bien?

-Si es solo que me aburrí y quiero salir un rato a tomar un poco de aire.

-Pero Bella me acabas de decir que te sentías mal así que mejor vamonos-dijo Mike jalándome del brazo.

--¿te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

-Que amable eres pero Bella ya tiene quien la lleve a casa

-Si disculpa quien te pregunto a ti,

-Chicos se pueden callar estamos en un cine, Edward será mejor que vuelvas con Tanya Mike me llevara a casa

-Bella vamonos-dijo Mike jalándome, nunca lo había visto así estaba hecho una fiera en sus ojos no estaba ni una pizca de el amigo al que yo tanto quería, el que mee consolaba cuando me sentía mal.

Cuando salimos del cine (y debo aclara que fue en contra de mi voluntad) nos paramos frente al coche de Mike.

-¿Que te pasa? ¿Te volviste loco?-dije safandome de su mano pues estaba empezando a lastimarme.

-No, bella simple mente no entiendo nada

-Y tu crees que ¿yo si?

-Por dios Bella no sigas fingiendo-ahora si todo rastro de mi mejor amigo había desaparecido

-¿de que hablas?

-Bella tú sabes muy bien de que hablo

-No Mike no tengo idea de lo que estas hablando

-Que pasaste los limites Bella de eso hablo

-¿los limites?

-Si Bella los limites, mira que utilizarme para darle celos a ese estupido, eso si que fue pasarse

-Mike yo no te utilice para nada, yo acepte tu invitación al cine de corazón, y ni siquiera sabia que Edward tenia planes de salir

-Si claro-dijo Mike subiéndose al coche-Vamonos, será mejor que te lleve a casa

-Mike ven acá no hemos terminado de hablar

-Bella no solo ya terminamos de hablar sino que terminamos lo nuestro para siempre

-¿Lo nuestro?

-Si Bella se acabo nuestra amistad como te dije pasaste los limites

-Mike tienes que creerme yo no sabia nada

-Ya no se si creerte

-Mi mejor amigo me crearía

-Puede que si pero ese mejor amigo ya no existe Bella, hoy acabaste con el

-Pues si ya no tenemos ningún lazo entonces no tienes el compromiso de llevarme a casa Mike

-Tienes razón sabes que ya me voy, solo te voy a pedir un favor no me vuelvas a buscar para nada Bella

-No te preocupes júralo que no te vuelvo a dirigir la palabra en mi vida Mike Newton.

Mike subió a su coche y se fue; genial la que debió haber sido una buena noche término siendo la peor, ahora no solo no tenía el amor de Edward sino que también me avía quedado sin mi mejor amigo.

Tenía que sentarme pero no podía ni moverme sentía que si me movía un centímetro mi cuerpo se caería en mil pedazos. El cine ya avía cerrado quien sabe cuanto tiempo llevaba discutiendo con Mike seguro Edward ya se había ido de hecho todo mundo se había ido, así que me senté en la banqueta y me abrace las piernas, metí mi cabeza entre mis piernas y me eche a llorar descontroladamente como una niña chiquita.

Alguien me toco el hombro pero no tuve que voltear para saber quien era el que se estaba sentando junto a mí me abrazo y yo no puse resistencia solo me deje llevar y hundí mi cara en su frió pecho y como era de esperarse seguí llorando como niña chiquita.

-Tranquila todo estará bien- decía una y otra vez la voz que más me gustaba escuchar, mientras me acariciaba mi cabello para tranquilizarme.

-Sabes que cuentas con migo para todo

-Gracias- fue todo lo que pude decir y me apreté mas a su pecho.


	8. Chapter 8

UNA NUEVA VIDA

CAPITILO 8 RECONCILIACION

EDWARD POV

Cunado la vi sentada en el suelo llorando como niña chiquita con la cabeza entre las piernas me sentí un mounstro ahora la estaba haciendo sufrir mas que nunca y tenia que hacer algo para remendar un poco de lo que había echo, no podía hacerla sufrir mas llego la hora de aclarar todo.

Me acerque a ella con sumo cuidado ella nisiqiera se movió, me senté junto ella y la abrace contra mi pecho, algo que no me esperaba sucedió; ella no puso resistencia a l contrario hundió su cara en mi pecho y echo a llorar.

-Tranquila todo va estar bien- le dije mientras me llenaba mis pulmones del delicioso aroma de su cabello

-Sabes que cuentas con migo para todo

-Gracias- me respondió con el poco aire que le quedaba y se apretó a un mas contra mi cuerpo.

Eran las dos y media de la mañana, Bella ya se había calmado un poco pero seguía abrazada a mí, lo cual no me molesto para nada. Pero creo que era hora de irnos. Estaba apunto de separarla de mi cundo oí su voz y se aferro con todas sus ganas a mi cuello.

-No, no me sueltes-dijo con una voz llena de tristeza

-Tranquila, no te voy a soltar

-Sabes me siento como una pequeña niña que acaba de perder a su padre me siento desprotegida, sola e indefensa.

En ese momento sentí algo raro dentro de mi, era una sensación extraña como si tuviera algo atorado en el pecho y me di cuenta de algo, estaba llorando,- no puede ser los vampiros no lloran-pero en eso momento no me importaba nada solo el dolor que sentía Bella.

-Mi…………Bella, tu nunca mas vas a estar sola y mucho menos desprotegida, y si pudiera hacer algo para calmar tu dolor lo haría fuese lo que fuese.

La cargue y la subí al coche sin soltarla, se sentó de la misma forma que en la calle pero esta ves en el asiento del copiloto me subí en mi lugar y arranque el coche.

-Edward, ¿adonde vamos?

-A la casa

-No, no quiero ir a la casa, no aun.

Estacione el coche a un lado de la carretera.

-¿Por que?

-Es solo que no quiero dar explicaciones.

-Esta bien se a donde llevarte

-¿A dónde vamos?

-ya lo veraz

Se quedo dormida a mitad del camino y eso era bueno ya que no quería que supiera a donde la llevaba.

-Bella ya llegamos-le susurre al oído y me baje a abrirle la puerta.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-En realidad todavía no llegamos pero tenemos que seguir a pie así que sube a mi espalda.

Hizo caso y subió a mi espalda.

-Llegamos- le dije bajándola lentamente de mi espalda

-Edward este es el lugar donde nos dimos el primer beso-era un lugar hermoso rodeado de puros árboles.

-Si siempre vengo a este lugar cuando quiero estar solo.

-¿Enserio? Yo pensé que te habías olvidado de todo lo nuestro.

-Tenemos que hablar tienes que saber lo que siento.

-Edward, no…………-no la deje seguir hablando era mi turno de explicarme.

-Bella, no me digas que es tarde, que mucho esperaste y que ya no piensas volver, dime que aun hay tiempo para recobrar lo que perdimos ayer, por que yo nunca te olvide.

-Te fuiste de pronto poniéndole fin sin previo aviso a este amor, y al verme sola jure arrancarte de raíz, pero no la verdad yo tampoco puede olvidar.

-Bella te necesito, no hay mas que hablar que aran mis manos si jamás te vuelvo a tocar, sin ti las horas duran más que la eternidad. Bella ¿me das otra oportunidad?

Obtuve una respuesta que no me esperaba, en cuanto termine de hablar corrió a mis brazos y me abraso fuerte mente.

Nuestros labios quedaron a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia y no pude evitarlo, la bese sentí que mi cabeza volaba hasta las nubes, sabia que tenia que pararlo pero ya no podía, o mas bien ya no quería; una de mis manos empezó a correr por su cintura y la otra hasta su nuca para que no pudiera apartarse de mi; pero sabia que no lo haría por que enseguida sus manos corrieron por mi cara hasta quedar atrapadas en mi pelo.

Y luego fueron ajando hasta desabotonar cada uno de los botones de mi camisa, pero no me la quito si no que metió sus manos y las resbalo hasta mi espalda.

Yo la tome de la cintura y la apoye contra el suelo lentamente; ella me quito lentamente la camisa, intente parar esto pero ya no podía esto iba a llegar mas lejos aunque yo no lo quisiera, le fui quitando la ropa y ella a mi hasta que nuestras pieles se unieron lo supe por que un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Todo fue tan hermoso, sus caricias, su sonrisa toda ella era hermosa, al principio tuve miedo de lastimarla pero después fue como si esa fuerza hubiera desaparecido y no tuve mas miedo solo me deje llevar.

-Edward ¿por que nos separamos? Si ninguno de los dos puede vivir sin el otro.

-Porque fui un idiota pero ahora todo eso solo fue un mal sueño, y tan solo me importa que hoy estés junto a mí.

No me permitió que siguiera hablando me callo con uno de esos besos que parecían no tener fin.

-Edward, esta vez prométeme que jamás te voy a perder

-Te juro, te prometo que jamás me vuelvo a separar de ti.

-Pero ahora creo que será mejor que volvamos sino se van a empezar a preocupar.

-Tienes razón- dije y de un movimiento me puse mi ropa.

Ella también se vistió rápidamente y Salí de ahí con ella sobre mi espalda.


	9. Chapter 9

UNA NUEVA VIDA

CAPITULO 9 EL VIAJE, UN ACCIDENTE QUE CAMBIA DE DIRECCION

BELLA POV

El viaje a su casa fue realmente corto, o al menos así me pareció ya que Edward y yo pasamos todo el camino riendo, la vida había vuelto a tener sentido después de aquella noche.

Cuando llegamos a la casa todos nos esperaban afuera como era de esperarse, nos estacionamos y Edward corrió abrirme la puerta y decirme al oído:

-Sígueme la corriente

Yo asentí con la cabeza y fuimos frente a su familia.

-Chicos donde estaban-dijo Esme rápida mente

-Bella, déjame explicarte yo no quise hacerlo

Me dijo Edward y yo tal como me había dicho el le sui la corriente.

-Déjame en paz Edward no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida

Guau yo misma me sorprendí del mejoramiento que había dado mi actuació sin saludar a nadie y Edward me siguió .

Todos se quedaron afuera con la boca abierta no comprendian que habia pasado, y cuando entraron comprendieron todo pues cuando entraron Edward y yo nos estabamos besando tierna mente en el sofa.

-Chicos nos podrian explicar esto-dijo Alice con cara de duda.

-Que no es obio la amo con todo mi ser- dijo Edward dando me otro beso.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-Grito Alice y Corrio a darnos un afuerte abrazo.

-Alice tranquila-.

-Como me puedes decir que me calme Edward, eso lo tenemos que celebrar de alguna manera-.

-A si y ¿como?

-Que tal si salimos a bailar esta noche.

-Claro Alice, y si quieres tambien luego no vamos de viaje- dijo Edward con tono sarcastico el cual Alice parecio haber ingnorado, por que puso cara de que le acababan de dar un buena idea.

-Claro por que no lo pense antes, olviden el baile nos vamos de viaje

-¡¿Que?!-gritamos todos los que nos encontabasmos en la sala

-Que nos vamos de viaje, en un mes - fue lo ultimo que dijo y desaparecio de nuestra vista.

-Sera mejor que la hagamos caso, despues de todo ¿que es lo peor que podria pasar?, Charly ya piensa que stoy de viaje pero ¡por que en un mes?. dije subiendo las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Alice pero antes de que llegara a las escaleras Alice ya estaba a mi lado.

-Porque tenemos que mandar a arreglar la casa para cuando llegemos- agarro de la mano a Jasper y salieron de la casa.

Y agarre a Edward nos despedimos y subi a mi habitacion necesitaba descansar un poco.

-Amor- dijo Edward al entrar en el cuarto.

-¿si?-responi mientras agarraba mi pijama para cambiarme

-¿por que aceptaste asi de facil la propuesta de alice?-dijo mientras me ayudaba a quitarme la blusa como si fuera una niña chiquita.

-Era eso o salir a bailar y creo que el baile no seria bueno para mi.

-Te amo- me dijo al oido mientras me recostaba en la cama.

-Yo mas- fue lo ultimo que dije y cai en un suño profundo.

EDWARD POV

El mes paso rapido alado de Bella, pues no mespegaba de ella ni un ya estabamos a tan solo unas horas del viaje y Bella y yo ya estabas con todoas las maletas echas y subiendolas al coche.

Bella y yo iriamos en uno y los demas Alice,Jasper,Emmet y Rosali en otro pues Carlisle y Esme no quisieron ir por el trabajo del primero.

-Nos vemos chicos diviertanse- nos desearon desde la puerta al vernos partir.

El camino iba siendo agradable con Bella a mi lado, pues ibamos jugando carreras con mis hermanos y era divertido ver ls caras que Bella ponia aunque ella decia que no eran de miedo.

Ibamos a mitad de camino cuando me detobe en seco, pues un olor que no era de ninguno de nosotros, y eso no era lo peligroso sino que este olor no era humano.

-¿que pasa Edward ?- pregunto mi angel con voz alarmada

-Victoria- fue lo unico que pude pronunciar.

-¡¿Victoria?!

-Si Bella tal parece que James no era el unico peligroso en ese grupo, pero tu estate tranquila no va a pasar nada.

Ella asintio senti su temor cuendo se acerco a mi y me agarro de un brazo.

-Edward ¿que pasa?-pregunto Emmet que ya se encontraba a un lado de mi auto.

-Victoria anda serca esten atentos a todo lo que vean y oigan en el reto de la carretera cualquier señal se paran¿ok?.

-Esta bien hermano.

Aceleramos lo mas que pudimos lo coches pero no habiamos caminado nada cuando el coche de mi hermano se paro y por consiguiente yo hice lo mismo , baje del coche a toda prisa y me coloque a un lado del de Emmet.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunte alterado

-Veo algo pero no es presiso es como si actuara al instante para que no supieramos lo que va a hacer .

En eso un fuerte golpe se oyo de tras de nosotros y vi mi auto salirse de la carretera por el choque de otro auto que esnseguida se fue.

-¡BELLAAAAAAAAA!¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!.

-¡EWARD!- me gritaron mis hermanos pero yo no los escuche y sali corriendo asia mi auto.


	10. Chapter 10

**UNA NUEVA VIDA**

**CAPITULO 10 UN PEQUEÑO ANGEL**

BELLA POV

Todo fue muy confuso Edward bajo del coche para hablar con su hermano y derrepente un auto se acerco a todo velocidad, lo ultimo que senti fue un fuerte golpe y de ahi lo siguiente que vi fue una oscuridad muy espeza,senti mucho dolor en todo el cuerpo durante por lo que yo crei fue mucho tiempo, entonces una luz entre toda esa oscuridad me obligo a voltear e inevitablemente comence a acercarme hacia ella.

Cuando estube apunto de tocarla me quede petrificada en mi lugar, un pequeño niño de no mas de un año iba saliendo de esta luz, era muy bonito y nose por que se me hacia muy conocido.

-Hola-dijo el pequeño caminando hacia mi. Senti un fuerte impulso por cargarlo y no me pude contener le extendi mis barazos y el salto a ellos, su voz era aterciopelada, calida , su cuerpo era muy fino de piel blanca, ojos color chocolate y su cabello era color castaño; esto me parecio aun mas extraño pues este niño se parecia mucho a .......

-Tienes que ayudarme- dijo el niño sacandome de mis pensamientos..

-¿Yo?,en que te podria ayudar si nisiquiera se donde estoy- conteste confundida ¿donde estaba? ¿quien era ese niño? ¿donde esta Edward? ¿que me habia pasado?

-No hay tiempo de explicaciones, algundia lo entenderas, por ahora solo escuchame con atencion.

-¿Quien eres? y ¿aque podria ayudarte yo?

-Soy Eddy

-Bueno Eddy dime ¿donde estoy?

-En un lugar donde el dolor no existe donde la paz reina en cada rincon, en un lugar en el cual tuno perteneces, almenos no todavia. Yo soy un alma que murio y no pudo cumplir su objetivo por eso te necesito necesito que me ayudes a que mi obejetivo se cumpla atravez de otra persona. Y no solo que cumpla mi objetivo sino que disfrute todo lo que yo nunca podre disfrutar, que difrute cada momento de su vida, junto a su familia, amigos y toda la gente que lo quiera, ¿me podrias ayudar?

Senti un hueco en el corazon al oir estas palabras, tan solo era un niño, un niño que nunca conocera la felicidad de tener una familia, un niño que nunca conocera las maravillas que nos da la vida, me sentia trizte pero alavez con una paz interior, no podia dejarlo solo en este lugar , sabia que sufria , se le veia en la mirada, la cual estaba fija en mi como queriendo recordar cada parte de mi rostro.

-Eddy ¿porque estas aqui?- le dije al pequeño se que era una pregunta estupida pero sentia una tremenda necesidad por saber su historia.

-Porque mi destino era este, se que a mis padres les dolera mucho cuando se enteren de que no podran estrecharme entre sus brasos, pero por eso te necesito yo no quiero que ellos sufran por mi , necesito que ellos sean felices, ese era mi objetivo y lo necesito cumplir, yo no quiero que ellos se entristescan con mi partida, quiero que sepan que siempre los amare este donde este y que alla fuera hay muchos niños que sufren mucho mas que yo por que yo aqui no sufro al contrario soy feliz en cierto modo, pero ellos no, ellos estan aya solos en un mundo frio sin el calor de una familia.

-Claro que te ayudare Eddy pero necesito saber el nombre de tus padres y donde en contralos.

-Eso no te lo puedo decir pero se que tu lo sabras cuando sea tiempo, ahora debes irte ya te esperaron mucho tiempo aya abajo.

-Eddy yo no te puedo dejar aqui permiteme quedarme contigo yo te dare ese amor de familia que tanto necesitas.

-No, Bella no ,tu no puedes quedarte aun no es tiempo tienes muchas cosas que disfrutar y yo no quiero que te quedes, tu tienes una famila que te espera y que te necesita, y yo tambien te necesito, asi que ahora vete, que se hace tarde.

-Eddy- fue lo ultimo que le pude decir pues este desaparecio por el mismo lugar por donde habia llegado.

Senti que todo me pesaba y que algo me jalaba de nuevo a la oscuridad pero ahora sin dolor.

-Bella, amor despierta te necesito conmigo, no me dejes porfavor-

"Edward" pense rapidamente esa voz la reconoceria haci estuviera a mil kilometros a lo lejos .

* * *

Perdon por tardarme tanto en actualizar pero tenia examenes pero ya esta aqui otro capitulo espero que no se enojen por lo que le paso a Bella pero era necesario para continuar la historia .}}}}}}}}}

Quiero agradecer a todos los que le siguen el paso ami historia

**!Leanla y dejen reviwers porfa¡**


	11. Chapter 11

**UNA NUEVA VIDA**

**CAPITULO 11 UNA FUERTE PERDIDA **

EDWARD POV

Corrí hacia el coche lo mas rápido que pude ya hay estaba ella atorada entre el asiento y el volante. La saque rápidamente del auto y le hice un chequeo rápido.

Su pulso era débil su corazón ya casi no latía, y aun así se veía tan hermosa, "no, esto no le pude pasar a ella"; la tome entre mis brazos y Salí corriendo hacia el hospital, en ese momento no me importaba si alguien me veía correr a esta velocidad sobre natural lo único que me importaba era salvar su vida.

-Bella, mi amor por favor resiste, quédate conmigo, ya casi llegamos

Al llegar a unos metros del hospital modere mi paso un que no fue mucho pues no podía relajarme demasiado. Al entrar en el hospital al primero que vi fue a mi padre, quien inmediatamente la tomo entre sus brazos, y la puso en una camilla.

-Carlisle, sálvala por favor, no la dejes morir, ella tiene que vivir Carlisle……..

-Edward tranquilízate, te juro que haré todo lo posible por salvarla y mantenerla con vida, pero lo que si te prometo es que ella vivirá a cualquier costo- Dijo mi padre tomándome de los hombros y dándome un fuerte abrazo, después desapareció por una puerta que se encontraba al final del pasillo.

Yo sabía el significado que tenían esa palabras "a cualquier costo" ,si algo Salía mal allá adentro no me quedaría otra opción si la quería tener otra vez a mi lado tendría que convertirla en una de nosotros , a mi no me importaba daría lo que fuera por verla sana y salva a mi lado.

-Edward, hermano será mejor que te tranquilices, todo estará bien ya lo veraz Carlisle es muy bueno y el lograra que el corazón de Bella siga latiendo, pero por favor tranquilízate – no me di cuenta de que mis hermanos me venían siguiendo hasta ese momento.

-Alice, Emmet como pueden pedir que me tranquilice si la vida de Bella corre peligro.

-Edward todos estamos igual de preocupados que tu, pero de nada servirá ponernos así tenemos que estar tranquilos y esperar a que Carlisle salga.-dijo Alice tomándome del brazo y llevándome a una silla, sabía que los vampiros no necesitaban sentarse pero creo que en ese momento lo necesitaba más que nunca.

Paso una hora y Carlisle no salía del quirófano, Esme, Rosalie y Jassper vinieron en cuanto les informamos lo sucedido. Yo no les preste mucha atención a su llegada solo tenía cabeza para pensar en Bella. Y después de una hora mas Carlisle salió al fin.

-Carlisle, ¿Dónde esta Bella? ¿Cómo esta?-Esto no me sonaba bien Carlisle tenia una cara que nunca había visto en su rostro, era de tristeza, con la mirada perdida al vacio.

-Edward, Tranquilízate hijo Bella esta delicada pero saldrá adelante.

-Entonces, porque tienes esa cara, Carlisle ¿Qué pasa?

-Hijo tenemos que hablar, por favor acompáñame.

-Papa, ¿Qué pasa?

-Hijo por favor sígueme, que ya te lo explico todo.

Dicho esto caminamos hacia donde era su despacho ¿Qué era lo que tenía que decirme? No lo sabía pero no era nada bueno por la cara que traía. Al entrar en su despacho nos sentamos uno frente al otro en una pequeña sala que tenia.

-Hijo primero que nada quiero que sepas que cuentas con todo el apoyo de tu familia, y que ni tu ni Bella están solos.

-Gracias, pero ¿a qué viene todo esto?

-Edward por primera vez en tu vida quiero que me dejes hablar solo a mi sin interrupciones hijo te juro que te aclarare tus dudas cuando termine..

Asentí lentamente y mi padre comenzó a hablar.

-Hijo cuando trajiste a Bella ella tenía un fuerte desangrado que provenía de su vientre y al principio pensamos que podría tratarse de una hemorragia interna lo cual nos preocupo mucho, pero al hacerle los estudios nos dimos cuenta que no era una hemorragia sino algo mucho peor, hijo era un…………aborto.

Me que de en estado de shock al oír estas palabras, "¿aborto?", no puede ser, eso significaría que Bella……o por dios Bella esta….

-Si hijo, Bella tenia un mes de embarazo.

-No, no Carlisle eso no puede ser, ella no tenia síntomas de embarazo, es decir, yo lo debí de haber notado como no me di cuenta como pude dejar que pasara esto, yo debía protegerlo.- sin darme cuenta estaba levantando la voz poco hijo es decir nuestro hijo estaba muerto y ni siquiera pude conocerlo antes de que……muriera.

-Carlisle, ¿ya no hay nada se pueda hacer? Debe de haber algo ¡Carlisle, responde¡- lo tome de los hombros y lo levante del sofá.

-No Edward tu hijo llego muerto, lo siento mucho.

-Como se supone que se lo diré a Bella, yo ………….no puedo,.-La voz se me quebró varias veces, no sabia como seguía en pie, ni siquiera sabia de donde sacar fuerzas para soportar todo esto.

-Edward hijo, tienes que ser fuerte por ti y por ella, hijo Bella te va a necesitar mas que nunca-Fue lo ultimo que dijo y salió dejándome solo.

Me quede un rato hay y luego Salí corriendo hacia el cuarto de Bella , necesitaba verla.


	12. Chapter 12

**UNA NUEVA VIDA**

**CAPITULO 12 TEN CERCA Y TAN LEJOS **

BELLA POV

-Bella amor despierta por favor, te necesito.

Oía la voz de mi ángel llamándome y sacándome de la pesada oscuridad ala que me había adentrado desde que se fue el bebe.

Cuando por fin logre despertar todo era muy borroso y poco apoco se fue aclarando todo desde los recuerdos de mi accidente hasta el dolor que sentía en ese momento en todo el cuerpo en especial mi cabeza. En ese momento logre ver lo que más deseaba desde que me ocurrió todo esto.

-Edward-fue lo único que logre decir pues no tenía fuerzas ni para hablar.

-Bella, mi amor despertaste, no sabes cuánto me alegro-dijo dándome un abrazo lo más delicado que pudo para no lastimarme.

Todo era tan raro, Edward dijo que le alegraba verme es solo que sus ojos no decían lo mismo, en sus ojos se notaba una tristeza, una preocupación.

-Amor, ¿Qué sucede?

-Bella será mejor que por ahora descanses te juro que mañana te lo explicare todo pero por ahora descansa.

-Edward me estas preocupando por favor dime que es lo que pasa.

-Amor por favor descansa, mañana va a ser un día muy pesado.

-No Edward, sabes que no me voy a dormir hasta que no me digas lo que sucede.

-Amor, por favor no me hagas llamar a la enfermera para que te ponga un sedante para dormir.

Sabía que esta batalla haba terminado y como siempre la había ganado el, así que tendría que esperar hasta mañana para saber qué es lo que le pasaba.

El sol estaba saliendo y sabia que ya era hora de que Edward me respondiera mi pregunta.

-Edward me podrías decir que es lo que te pasa, y no quiero mas pretextos.

-Bella lo que tengo que decir es muy delicado y quiero que lo tomes con la mayor calma posible, me vas a dejar hablar sin interrupciones y no te vas a alterar sino voy a tener que mandar por un sedante me oíste?.

Lo único que pude hacer fue asentir leve mente con mi cabeza esto no me sonaba nada bien.

-Bella……Bella amor, antes que nada quiero que sepas que yo voy a estar contigo en todo momento, y que tenemos todo el apoyo de mi familia…

-Edward, me estas asustando dime lo que tengas que decirme de una vez

-Bella, no se como decir esto créeme que para mi es muy difícil,………estabas embarazada y…… sucedió el accidente……amor perdóname se que tuve que haberte cuidado…Bella di algo por favor.

En ese momento todo empezó a darme vueltas, no lograba comprender nada, o no quería comprender nada, pues creo que todo estaba mas que claro.

-Edward dijiste "estaba" eso quiere decir que…

-Si Bella nuestro hijo ………murió en el accidente.

Esas palabras bastaron para que todo se volviera lo suficiente mente clara como para comprenderlo por mi misma yo había perdido al hijo que tanto había deseado y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera sabia que lo llevaba dentro de mi. No sabia que hacer, no sabia que decir, lo único que hice fue taparme la cara con mis manos y llorar a mas no poder.

-Bella amor, se que esto es muy difícil pero juntos saldremos adelante.-dijo Edward atrayéndome hacia su pecho, tratando de consolarme, pero sabia que era inútil que nada de lo que me dijera me consolaría en estos momentos .

-Pero Edward… yo…no…no podre salir adelante-Me conocía muy bien como para no creerme, sabia que una cosa así me afectaría demasiado que tardaría tiempo en reaccionar por completo

-Shh, Bella no estas sola me tienes a mi y tienes a todas las personas que te quieren.

-Lo se Edward y no sabes cuanto se los agradezco y se que tu también te sientes fatal con esto pero tu eres mas fuerte que yo, Edward me conozco lo suficiente como para saber que esto no será nada fácil de superar para mi- mi voz se quebró varias veces al hablar y Edward cada vez me apretaba mas contra su pecho.

-Bella Tienes que salir adelante por ti, por mi y por …nuestro hijo, nuestro pequeño angelito, Bella el no querría que tu y yo estuviéramos sufriendo a el le gustaría que seamos felices, y el sabrá este donde este que siempre lo amaremos.

Ok ¿Dónde había escuchado esto?, Claro el pequeño niño que me encontré cuando sufrí el accidente.

Entonces como un baldé de agua fría callo toda la verdad sobre mi. Aquel niño por el que tanta comprensión había tenido, el que tenia el sufrimiento marcado en sus ojos, aquel niño de ojos color chocolate y el cabello castaño……"Claro Bella como o te diste cuenta todo era tan obvio" ; No podía creerlo estuve tan cerca de i pequeño hijo y no me di cuenta, como pude ser tan ciega.

-Eddy, te tuve tan cerca y ala vez tan lejos mi pequeño ángel- fue lo único que pude decir aun no podía creer que pude ser tan ciega.

-Bella, amor ¿Quién es Eddy?.

-Nuestro ángel, Edward, Eddy es nuestro pequeño angelito.


	13. Chapter 13

**NUEVA VIDA**

**CAPITULO 13 ¿consuelos? De que sirven**

**EDWARD POV  
Todo era tan confuso a pesar de la gran capacidad que tienen los vampiros para entender las cosas fácilmente yo no lograba captar nada.**

**¿Quién era ese Eddy? Y ¿Por qué Bella decía que era nuestro ángel?**

**-Bella amor no entiendo nada por favor dime que es lo que te pasa.**

**-No lo entiendes Edward estuve tan cerca de nuestro hijo y no lo sabia……yo tuve que haberlo visto…..sus ojos, su cabello,…-tenia que pararla pues seguía sin entender nada y no soportaba verla sufrir así.**

**-Bella, amor tranquilízate no entiendo nada..Pero no es necesario que lo expliques ahora…...- Bella me miro a los ojos tuve que desviar la mirada rápido pues si Bella seguía viendo me a los ojos por mas tiempo no iba a poder resistir mas y me derrumbaría.**

**-Edward, no tienes por que hacerte el fuerte con migo, se como te sientes y se que no lo quieres demostrar por miedo a que me ponga mas mal, pero no puedes seguir callando lo que sientes **

**Iba a responderle pero en ese momento entro toda mi familia al cuarto directo a consolar a Bella .**

**-Bella cuanto lo siento, perdona me por favor se que yo tuve que haber visto lo que iba a pasar pero como ella no lo pensaba no lo vi venir…oh Bella perdóname……lo siento…-dijo Alice corriendo a abrazar a Bella.**

**-Alice no fue tu culpa solo paso lo que el destino tenia preparado para nosotros … aquí no hay ningún culpable, ahora nuestro hijo esta en un lugar muy especial, ahora se ha convertido en un angelito que siempre nos cuidara.**

**No pude soportar mas al ver a Bella hablando así destrozada por dentro, me dolía en lo mas profundo pero no me podía derrumbar, no enfrente de ella, así que Salí corriendo de la habitación y me fui directo asía el bosque lo ultimo que oí fue a Alice gritándome pero no le preste atención tenia que salir de allí.**

**Me interne en el bosque lo mas que pode y me quede parado frente a un árbol, levante lenta mente la vista y me quede asombrado de que mis pies me llevaran al único lugar al que no quería ir, mi lugar o mas bien dicho nuestro lugar, el lugar donde Bella y yo habíamos engendrado a nuestro ángel, por que eso era para nosotros un ángel.**

**-¡Nooooooooooo! ¡por que nos tuvo que pasar a nosotros!**

**Gritaba y mal decía a mas no poder tal vez no podía llorar pero yo sabia otra forma de desahogarme : gritando aunque mis gritos no fueran mas fuertes que los sollozos que salían de mi pecho. No pude mas me derrumbe en el suelo junto a un árbol, abrace mis rodillas y escondí mi cabeza entre las mismas. Oí unos pasos yo quería estar solo no quería a nadie junto a mi asi que solo pude decir una cosa.**

**-¡Váyanse quiero estar solo!**

**-Edward somos tus hermanos y sabemos que quieres estar solo pero papa nos pidió que te acompañaremos-Dijo Jasper sentando se a mi lado .**

**-Edward se que ni tu ni Bella tienen un consuelo pero aquí estamos todos para apoyarlos y lo sabes.-Era raro oír a Emmet decir cosas asi pero en ese momento lo menos que necesitaba era un consuelo.**

**-¡De que demonios sirven los consuelos Emmet! !Cuando lo que yo necesito es a nuestro hijo de vuelta y eso nadie me lo puede dar!-dije parándome velozmente y golpeado un árbol el cual callo al suelo por el impacto con mi puño.**

**-Edward cálmate, se que estas sufriendo pero Bella te necesita –Dijo Jasper tomándome del hombro.**

**-¡Como me pides que me calme! ……**

**-Edward te entendemos ala perfección pero no te pongas así hermano.**

**-No Emmet ustedes noca podrán entenderme por que nunca sabrán lo que se siente perder a un hijo, así que por favor váyanse y déjenme solo.**

**-Esta bien Edward nos vamos solo que …..Bella sale esta tarde del hospital y seria bueno que te encontrara en casa.**

**Fue lo ultimo que dijeron mis hermanos y salieron del bosque.**

**Pase un rato mas en el bosque hasta que mire mi reloj y me di cuenta de que faltaban dos horas para que saliera Bella del hospital y como me dijeron mis hermanos, seria bueno que me encontrar en la casa.**

**Corrí hacia mi casa y me puse a arreglar el cuarto para cuando Bella llegara. Cuando acabe de arreglar todo y prepararle una comida a Bella me fui a mi estudio de música pues era el único lugar en el que me sentía tranquilo, me senté frente a mi piano y comencé a tocar.**

**Las notas salían con demasiada tristeza pues así era como yo me sentía.**


	14. Chapter 14

UNA NUEVA VIDA

CAPITULO 14 UN HIJO NO SE PUEDE REMPLAZAR PART. I

BELLA POV

Era la hora de salir del hospital donde me tenían encerrada, mi pregunta era ¿Por qué Edward no estaba aquí?.

-Alice donde esta Edward

-No lo se, Bella tenemos que darle tiempo Edward no es tan fuerte como lo aparenta.

Con un ligero movimiento asentí y luego salimos del hospital.

El camino a casa fue bastante lento y silencioso Al llegar a la casa Alice me ayudo a bajar del coche y entrar en la casa, pero , al entrar una melodía triste llego a mis oídos, me acerque lentamente a la puerta de la cual provenía el sonido y me encontré a Edward tocando el piano, me quede paralizada, no sabía que hacer tal vez debería estar con el , pero tal vez debiera dejarlo solo, esa cuestión fue resulta fácilmente.

-Bella, ve con el te necesita y tu a el- dijo Esme tomándome por el hombro, asentí ligeramente y entre en la puerta sin hacer ruido, me sente junto a Edward y este empezó a tocar una melodía.

(Edward)

Close your eyes

Have no fear

Themonster's gone

He's on the run and your daddy's here

Beautiful

Beautiful beautiful Beautiful boy

Beforeyou go to sleep Say a little prayer Everyday ¡n every way It's getting better and better

Beautiful

Beautiful beautiful Beautiful boy

Out onthe ocean sailing away

I can hardly wait

to seeyou come of age

But I guess we'll both

Just have to be patient

It's a long way to go

A hard row to hoe

Yesit's a long way to go

But in the meantime

Beforeyou cross the street

Take my hand

Life is what happens to you

while you're busy

Making other plans

Beautiful

Beautiful beautiful Beautiful boy

Darling Darling Sean

Al terminar la melodía no resistí mas era Hermosa y Edward la había compuesto para nuestro pequeño ángel, las lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos a más no poder, los brazos de Edward me rodearon y me acercaron mas a el sentí su aliento en mi oído.

-Es para el, de esa manera el siempre estará en nuestras vidas

-Edward, mi amor es hermosa

Nos abrazamos con mas fuerza como si nuestras vidas dependieran de ello y así nos quedamos un buen rato hasta que el sonido del timbre nos saco de nuestros pensamientos, ninguno de los dos se movió pues pensamos que otro podría abrir la puerta pero el timbre siguió sonando, y supuse que la familia abria querido darnos espacio asi que se habían ido.

-Amor quédate aquí ya vuelvo voy a ver quien es.-dijo Edward parándose del banco donde estábamos sentados.

Me dolía tanto verlo así tan vulnerable tan humano pues ya que ni fuerza para usar sus poderes tenia.

-Voy contigo- dije parándome del banco y empezando a caminar, pero en segundos Edward ya me tenia en brazos llevándome hacía la puerta.

Abrimos la puerta y nos llevamos una sorpresa el ver a una hermosa niña de mas o menos tres años cabello castaño ojos claros y piel blanca parada en la puerta, vestida con una ropa toda desgarrada y con una nota entre sus manos.

-Hola pequeña ¿Cómo te llamas?

La niña no me respondió solo me entrego la nota que tenía entre sus manos, la tome y la abrí era un pequeño dibujo de una familia feliz.

-¿Estas perdida niña?-pregunto Edward con una voz fría que nunca había escuchado en el pues era con rencor, pero ¿Por qué tenia que hablarle asi si era solo una niña?

La niña negó con la cabeza y me quito el dibujo de las manos para dárselo a Edward el cual ni siquiera lo tomo.

-Mira mejor vete con tus padres y deja de molestarnos ¿sí?

Dicho esto cerro o mas bien azoto la puerta en la carita de la niña

-Edward que te pasa era solo una niña y ni siquiera sabias lo que quería

-Seguro quería dinero ya olvídalo si voy a prepárate algo de comer-dijo Edward con voz todavía fría iba a irse a la cocina pero lo detuve agarrándolo del brazo.

-Edward tu no te has alimentado de días ya estas muy débil por que no sales a cazar, yo me puedo cuidar sola.

-No lo necesito gracias- me dijo depositando un beso en mi frente cuando de repente todo su cuerpo se tenso y el timbre volvió a sonar.

Me dirija hacia la puerta cuando Edward me detuvo.

-No vallas es otra vez esa molesta niña

-Edward voy a abrir esa puerta y tu no vas a volver a tratar a esa niña así-dije tratando que mis voz sonara seria y al parecer funciono ya que Edward de mala manera asintió y se fue a la cocina.

Abrí la puerta y allí estaba la pequeña niña pero esta vez estaba con una flor entre sus pequeñas manos.

-Creo que al señor no le gustan los dibujos así que mejor traje una flor, podría dársela y decirle que siento mucho haberlo molestado-dijo la niña dándome la flor, ¿Quién era esa niña? ¿Dónde estaban sus padres? No lo sabia pero lo que si sabia era que no podía dejarla ir sola.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-le pregunte tomando la flor entre mis manos.

-Me llamo Angie

-¿Dónde están tus padres?

-Mi madre murió por mi culpa, eso es lo que dice mi papa……yo no devi de haber nacido por que si yo no hubiera nacido mi papy y mi mama serian felices-Al decir esto la niña se soltó al llanto.

¿Cómo pudo alguien haberle dicho eso a su propia hija? Por alguna razón mi corazón me decía que no tenia que dejarla ir, que ella necesitaba mi ayuda. Me agache hasta quedar a su altura y la abrace fuerte mente, ella al instante rodeo mi cuello con sus pequeños brazos.

* * *

**Aqui esta otro capitulo espero que les guste....dejen su comentario sea bueno o malo jajajajaja**

**Grasias a los que le han dado segumiento a mi historia.**

**Y por favor dejen Reviws :( tengo muy poquitos**


	15. Chapter 15

**UNA NUEVA VIDA **

**CAPITULO 15 UN HIJO NO SE PUEDE REMPLAZAR PART.2**

**BELLA POV**

¿Cómo pudo alguien haberle dicho eso a su propia hija? Por alguna razón mi corazón me decía que no tenia que dejarla ir, que ella necesitaba mi ayuda. Me agache hasta quedar a su altura y la abrace fuerte mente, ella al instante rodeo mi cuello con sus pequeños brazos.

-Bueno será mejor que me valla no quiero que el señor se enoje otra vez por mi culpa- dijo la Angie separando se de mi y dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Yo no podía dejarla ir ella estaba sola y sufría demasiado, y no creo que Edward se atreva a contradecir mi decisión si le decía que esta niña se iba a quedar a cenar.

-Angie por que no te quedas a cenar

-¡¿Enserio?!.....mmm pero al señor creo que se molestaría si me quedo.

-No Angie por supuesto que no se va a molestar solo esta un poco malhumorado, pero es buena persona entonces que dices ¿aceptas?

-Esta bien……gracias.

La tome entre mis brazos y nos metimos en la casa la deje en el sillón y prendí la tele en un canal que era para niños, me acomode a un lado de ella y recordé que yo no me había presentado así que era mejor hacerlo ahora.

-Por cierto yo soy Isabella pero mejor dime Bella me gusta mas-dije mientras la acomodaba en mis piernas.

-Entonces será Bella y puedo preguntar como se llama tu esposo-solté una pequeña riza ante el comentario pues si que esta pequeña era muy observadora para fijarse que Edward y yo somos pareja.

-Se llama Edward y no es mi esposo pero si es mi novio y por cierto ya se tardo en hacer la cena mejor voy a ayudarle quédate aquí ¿si?

-Si, aquí me quedo quieta lo prometo

La deje de nuevo en el sofá y fui hacia la cocina donde encontré a Edward viendo hacia el vacio, me acerque a el y lo abrace el se volteo instantáneamente y deposito un beso en mi frente y me abrazo a su pecho. De repente como si se hubiera acordado de algo su cuerpo se tenso me alejo de el y volvió a su posición inicial.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- dijo Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos, me costo un momento procesarlo pero al final comprendí que se refería a la niña.

-La invite a cenar

-Esta bien… la cena esta en el horno, si necesitan algo voy a estar en mi cuarto- iba a pasar la puesta cuando lo detuve por un brazo.

-Edward es solo una niña ala cual ni siquiera conoces ¿Qué te pasa?

-Precisamente eso Bella que ni siquiera la conocemos

-Edward tu no eres así dime de una vez lo que te pasa

-Bella……

-¡Bella!- grito la voz de la pequeña desde la sala voltee a ver a Edward.

-Ve hablamos luego, voy a mi cuarto- dijo y salió hacia su cuarto.

Enseguida salí de la cocina para encontrarme con Angie escondida en un sofá y a toda la familia Cullen parados en la puerta.

-Angie ven aquí quiero presentarte al resto de la familia- dije agarrando a Angie de la mano y acercándola a los Cullen.

-Angie ella es Esme la mamá de Edward, el es Carlisle es papá de Edward, ellos son Alice y Emmet hermanos de Edward y Ellos son Jasper esposo de Alice y Rose esposa de Emmet- dije señalando a cada uno de los miembros de la familia.

-Hola yo soy Angie, tengo 3 años y Bella me invito a cenar con ustedes, espero que no les moleste.

-Por supuesto que no, te puedes quedar a cenar con mucho gusto- dijo Esme dándole la un beso en su pequeña mejilla.

-Pues pasemos a la mesa- dijo Carlisle y todos nos dirigimos a la mesa.

Todos nos sentamos en la mesa y yo serví la cena para mi y para Angie.

-Bella ¿Dónde esta Edward?- pregunto Alice mientras comíamos.

-En su cuarto se siente un poco- dije esperando que Alice entendiera que Edward no estaba bien.

-Si se enojo por que Bella me invito a cenar-dijo Angie tomando un vaso con agua.

-Claro que no pequeña no te preocupes mi hermano es un poco "gruñón"-"dijo Emmet guiñándole un ojo a Angie quien soltó una riza.

-Bueno y dime Angie donde vives-dijo Alice.

-En un pequeño callejón con mi papá

-¿En un callejón? Y ¿tu mama donde esta?

-Alice la mama de Angie muiro cuando ella nació pero creo que es un tema que no le gusta tocar.- intervine yo pues sabia que a Angie no le gustaba hablar de eso.

-Perdóname Angie……mmmm creo que tu papá ya debe de estar preocupado por ti será mejor que te vallas-dijo Alice

-No creo que se preocupe por mi ya que llevo dos días sin verlo creo que al fin cumplió su amenaza de dejarme sola .

-No entiendo- dijo Alice

-Veras Alice el padre de Angie no es precisamente un padre ejemplar ni cariñoso………

-Entiendo…mmm entonces no hay más que decir te quedas con nosotros claro si Esme y Carlisle lo permiten- dijo Alice y todos volteamos a verlos en espera de respuesta.

-Claro que no hay problema- dijeron Esme y Carlisle a la vez.

-¡SI!-gritaron Angie y Alice a la vez cuando….

-¡NO!-se oyó un grito que provenía desde el piso de arriba. Yo sabia que Edward era el que lo emitía y tenia que subir a ver que le pasaba.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Angie

-No te preocupes seguro se le rompió alago a Edward mejor voy a ver, Alice por que no te llevas a Angie a que vea su cuarto.

-Si Bella claro – dijo Alice y se llevo a Angie y Jasper salió tras de ellas.

* * *

**Bien pues aqui esta otro capitulo y lamento decpicionarlas pero Edward sigue necio con la niña **

**pero no decesperen que no es por mucho...............espero que les guste y ya sabe dejen sus reviws sean buenos o malos jajajajaja**

**BYE**


	16. Chapter 16

UNA NUEVA VIDA

CAPITULO 16 EL FIN Y UN NUEVO COMIENZO

BELLA POV

Subi los escalones hasta llegar ala recamara de Edward no entendia lo que le sucedia el nunca se habioa comportado de aquella manera y menos con una pequeña niña como Angie.

Llege frante a su puerta y llame aunque sabia que no era necesario pues seguramente el ya sabria que yo estaba aqui.

-Edward ¿puedo pasar?-espere respuesta de su parte pero al no tenerla decidi que era mejor entrar sin pedir entrar me encontre a Edward recargado conta su ventana, me hacerque lenta mente a el y lo rode con mis brazos, inmediatamente este me rodeo la cintura con sus brazos y me atrajo hacia su pecho.

-Edward ¿que te psasa tu nunca actuas asi?

-Bella amor tengo miedo

-No entiendo......por que tienes miedo....miedo ¿aque?

-No lo se...... tengo miedo a que remplace su lugar a que todos lo olviden a cuasa de ella.

Por un momento me senti perdida pero al oir esto supe de que estaba hablando, el tenia mido a que Angie raplazara el lugar que Eddy ocupa en nuestros corazones.

-Edward tengo que contarte algo......... pero no quiero que me interrumpas hasta que termine deacuerdo?-Edward asintio y yo prosegui a contarle todo lo ocurrido despues del choque, este me escucho atentamente y deves en cuando me apretaba mas fuerte contra su pecho.

Cuando acabe el relato de todo lo ocurrido Edward me limpio las mejillas y fue hasta entonces que me di cuenta que habia empezado a llorar.

-Edward ahora comprendes por que no puedo dejar a Angie sola?

-Bella amor te entiendo pero solo te pido que me des tiempo para superar todo esto y perdon si llego a ser un poco fribolo se que ella no tiene la culpa de nada pero todo esto para mi es muy dificil.

-Edward te entiendo y te voy a dar el yiempo que necesites solo quiero que hagas el intento de tratar un poco mas a Angie, y estoy segura que con el tiempo la llegaras a querer.

-Te prometo que voy a tratar de compartir mas tiempo con ella amor.

Dicho esto pasamos un rato mas abrazados y despues salimos del cuarto para encontrarnos a Alice jugando con angie al salon de belleza, al parecer alice habia encontrado a su pequeña muñeca perfecta para jugar.

Despues de todo lo ocurrido en este tiempo solo esperaba que or fin se cerrara una mal capitulo de nuestras vidas y que Angie fuera la luz que todos necesitaramos ver......

UN AÑO DESPUES.....

EDWARD POV

Habia pasado ya un año desde que Agie llego anuestras vidas y depues de pasar un tiempo con Agie me di cuenta de por que todos la querian tanto pues era una niña adorable y para ser sinceros ya la queria como si fuera mi propia hija.

-!Papy! !Auxilio tio Emmet me quiere dar un abrazo de oso de nuevo!

Y hay estaba la inconfundible voz de mi pequeña pidiendo ayuda a su padre pues en tampoco tiempo ella ya me veia asi como su padre y a mi Bella como su madre.

Al encontrar a Angie decidimos buscar a su padre pues no queriamos tener problemas y al no encontrarlo decidimos dar parate a la policia la cual nos informo que su padre acababa de fallecer en un accidente, haci que decidimos adompar a Angie legalmete para no tener problemas.

-!Emmet deja empaz a mi pequeña o tu coche va a sufrir un pequeño accidente!-le adverti a Emmet tomando a Angie en mis brazos.

-Oh vamos hermano solo quiero despedirme de mi pequeña sobrina

-Pero tio ya te dije que no voy a ir a ningun lado solo es mi hora de toamr una siesta

-Pues eso para mi es demaciado tiempo-dijo Emmet ponien cara de gatito triste sabiendo que esta era la preferida de Angie.

-Esta bien tio pero solo uno ¿lo prometes?

-Lo prometo- dijo Emmet estirando los brazos para que le deiera a Angie.

Emmet tomo entre sus brazos a mi hija y le dio un fuerte abrazo esta al hacer contacto con su piel fria le recorrio un escalofrio.

-Tio algun dia me acostumbrare a su piel fria?

Le habiamos contado a angie la verdad hacerca de nostros hace unos meses claro omitiendo algunas partes que preferimos guardar para cuando fuera mas grande, como que habia otros como nosotros que se alimentaban de sangre de humanos.

-Lo dudo enana lo dudo- dijo Emmet entregandome a Angie para llebarla a su cuarto a dormir.

Subi las escaleras y enre al cuarto de Angie la deje sobre su cama me hacerque un banco y empece a tararear su nana preferida hasta que se quedo dormida y como era costumbre me quede con ella una rato mas hasta que llego Bella y se sento en mis piernas.

-Se ve tan Feliz Edward...

-Lo se amor y tu tambien te vez muy feliz

-Como no estarlo si tengo a las personas que mas quiero a mi lado.-dijo abrazandose contra mi pecho.

-Bella amor este apenas es el comienzo de nuestra felicidad te lo prometo- le dije en su oido y empeze de nuevo a tararear la nana hasta que ella tambien se quedo dormida.

Y ahi en ese momento con mis dos angeles alado mio y uno pequeño que nos cuida desde arriba dio comienzo......

**UNA NUEVA VIDA**

**FIN**

**OK AHORA SI ACEPTO COMENTARIOS FIANLES SEAN BUENOS O MALOS JAJAJAJAJA SE QUE ME TARDE UN POCO PERO ESQUE NO SABIA COMO TERMINAR LA HISTORIA PERO CREO QUE AL FINAL NO QUEDO TANMAL BUENO ESO YA USTEDES LO DECIDIRAN......**

**N.T: YA TENGO OTRA HISTORIA EN MENTE ASI QUE NO SE LIBRERAN DE MI TAN FACIL MENTE AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.**


End file.
